


fandom Dragon Age 2020: Визитка

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Comments: 37
Kudos: 95
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	fandom Dragon Age 2020: Визитка

  
Можно ли в трёх картинках рассказать о том,  
что из себя представляет вселенная Dragon Age  
и почему так многие её любят?  
  
Однозначно НЕТ!  
  
Но мы попытались...  
  


  
Sorry not sorry =D  


  
  



End file.
